


Worthwhile Motivation

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Secret Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Double Penetration, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Group Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, OT6, Oral, Sex Tapes, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint finally gets a good reason to get his ass to SHIELD briefings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthwhile Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my [kink bingo card](http://dazzledfirestar.dreamwidth.org/138219.html#cutid1) on DW. Prompts: Pictures and Orgies/Decadence.
> 
> Thanks as always to ladydeathfaerie for the quick and fab beta work!

The e-mail was marked with a higher security code than he thought was absolutely necessary. But, Clint figured he wasn’t the one that had to decide these things for SHIELD so they could lock a mission—not even a top secret, erased from his brain kind—debrief behind whatever lock and key they wanted. Hill’s warning in the subject bar seemed excessive though.

DO NOT OPEN THIS IN PUBLIC

He wasn’t an idiot after all. He shook his head, tucked his phone into his back pocket and swore he’d get to it eventually.

It wasn’t until the next day when Bobbi called with a smug ‘Did you check your e-mail yet?’ that he even remembered the message. Granted he’d been busy. Lucky had eaten something questionable… even for him and between the visit to the vet and cleaning the apartment, SHIELD hadn’t even crossed his mind. She laughed and he could almost see her shaking her head. “Just book some alone time and check it before you have to report in again. Okay, sport?”

“Uh… what did I miss?”

She laughed again. “You’ll see.”

He spent a few minutes staring at the phone when she hung up. Flashes of horrible missions in horrible cold or muggy or worse places filled his brain as he made his way to the computer. Bobbi would get a kick out of him suffering through bug bites or… oh, man it could be the Savage Land too. Dino bites did not sound like a fun time either.

He frowned at the screen as the video of the meeting loaded. His attention drifted toward the more familiar faces in the room. Rhodey. Natasha. Bobbi. That’s when something clicked in his brain. He was familiar with that smug little smile on Bobbi’s face. That was the look that she got when he… 

Clint blinked a few times as the realization hit him of what was going on under the conference table. Bobbi was sitting between Natasha and Maria so… “Oh my God…” He tried to work it all out. Maria sent him the message. Her hand had disappeared below the table. Bobbi had sounded distinctly amused and she would have known he’d pick up on this. Clint felt his dick twitch at the thought that their boss was fingering his ex wife in the middle of a briefing. He swore he’d go to every meeting ever if he got to see this live.

That would have been enough but just when he thought nobody was going to notice, Bobbi threw her head back and moaned. Loudly. Her head fell back as the sound left her and Clint almost fell over too when Natasha leaned closer and whispered something in her ear. A moment later her lips were working their way up Bobbi’s throat, leaving small red bite marks in her wake. 

A familiar chuckle cut across his consciousness and dragged his attention away from what was likely going to be one of his wet dreams coming true. Rhodey was leaned back in his chair, smirking at the scene in front of him. “Just like old times, Mocks?”

Bobbi’s breathy laugh came a second later. “Well, nobody’s got a tail this time but all in all…” Her eyes closed and she gasped and Maria did something clever with her fingers, “it’s pretty much the same.” She turned her head and smirked before pressing a deep, demanding kiss to Natasha’s lips. 

Natasha hummed loud enough for the mics to pick it up. “I always knew you west coasters were having far too much fun.”

“You could have stopped by and joined in.” Rhodey chuckled softly, still watching the women intently. Clint couldn’t blame him as Bobbi’s fingers found the zipper on her cat suit.

“So this isn’t a new development for you?” The smirk in that voice drew Clint’s attention to Coulson. “Were these west coast adventures anything like in Bamberg?” The way Fury leaned in over Coulson’s shoulder and the grin on Rhodey’s face made Clint both desperate to know what happened in Bamberg and ridiculously hard. The way Fury pressed in, mouthing at Coulson’s neck was not helping.

“Something like that, yeah.” Rhodey smirked and leaned in, kissing Coulson first—damn, he’d forgotten what a good kisser Rhodey was since the Wacko days—and then Fury. Both kisses held a certain level of familiarity that Clint really wanted to know more about but with any luck there’d be time for that later.

It wasn’t like he could just look over at the girls to help either. At some point, Bobbi had gotten Natasha’s zipper down; Maria had gotten Bobbi half out of her uniform and nope. There was no help to be had. Bobbi was happily sucking at Natasha’s breasts, driving low little moans from her as Maria gave one last forceful yank to the bottom half of Bobbi’s uniform, revealing—oh she didn’t… no, that just was not fair—lacy purple panties.

Clint groaned, taking the moment of relative silence as his teammates moved the furniture out of the way to breathe deep and calm down. Whatever ground he made up was lost almost immediately. Clothes were coming off and while Clint had seen half the people in the room naked before in similar situations, it had been awhile and… damn, he was on a very good looking team.

Rhodey had at some point fixed his attention on Fury. Clint figured he could probably call the guy Nick since he was heading toward seeing him naked if things kept going the way they were. Clint thanked the design gods—not for the first or last time—for that suit Steve gave Nick because, half off, it looked even better than it did on. He watched; licking his lips as both men explored each other. Nick’s hands slid up under Rhodey’s t-shirt and Clint stopped trying to hold in the moan that had been stuck at the back of his throat for ages already as the t-shirt was pulled off over Rhodey’s head.

A soft and very familiar groan pulled his attention away to where Bobbi had successfully gotten Natasha out of her uniform and judging by the pile of fabric, some lacy under things too. One hand was hidden between Natasha’s thighs while Bobbi kissed a meandering path down her stomach. 

The kisses were broken up by the gasps and moans Bobbi was letting out as Maria drove her fingers into her, slipping them under the crotch of the lacy purple panties. It was more than he could take and he struggled to get his belt and fly open and relieve some of the building tension.

“Fucking voyeur.” For half a second he thought he was busted until he realized Nick was talking to Coulson. The man was sitting back, watching what everyone was up to. The suit jacket and tie were gone and as Rhodey pulled him in for another kiss, he smirked.

“Mm.” Natasha smiled in their general direction. “Enjoying the show?”

“Very much so.” Coulson turned back to look at her. “How do you feel about audience participation?”

She laughed. Clint had loved that laugh back when they were actually involved. Bobbi nipped at her inner thigh to get her attention back to where she felt it belonged. 

Bobbi’s smirk matched Coulson’s. “Sounds like someone isn’t being a team player.”

“He just needs the right encouragement.” Nick let out a breathless chuckle from his and Rhodey’s spot on the floor. 

Bobbi gasped as Maria got tired of the pretense and tore off her panties, rolling her onto her back and driving her fingers deep. “Oh fuck…” 

“Is this really the time to carry out a conversation?” He saw Maria smile, baring her teeth and biting into a spot just below Bobbi’s belly button.

“No, ma’am.” Bobbi grinned, hips moving against her hand. “Just trying to keep the team on the same page.”

“Speaking of…” Natasha came back, kissing Bobbi deeply. “Why exactly are the rest of you still clothed?” Her gaze landed on Coulson again. “And what kind of encouragement will you be requiring, Agent?”

Clint’s hand gripped his cock, slowly stroking as he waited to see what the answer would be. The answer didn’t particularly matter. Somebody was going to get him all the way out of that suit and he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t wondered now and then just what he looked like not all buttoned up. He watched at Bobbi disentangled herself—pushing Maria and Natasha into a deep and obviously heated kiss—and crawling toward the agent in question. Nick and Rhodey seemed to be heading in the same direction.

Rhodey slid out of the pants he’d been wearing as he moved closer. Nick kicked his off before he moved and the three of them looked like a pack closing in on their prey. Clint’s levels of envy almost overrode his levels of fucking turned on in that moment. He wondered what it would feel like to be the center of so much focus and he damn well wanted to know if he’d get a shot to be at some point.

Bobbi got to him first. Coulson pulled her to her feet, kissing her lips so deeply she looked like she might fall over if he hadn’t wrapped an arm around her. Rhodey got there next, mouthing at the other man’s throat as one hand slid down onto Bobbi’s hip and across her ass.

Nick took a minute to watch this, obviously enjoying the show they—and Maria and Natasha, who had gotten Maria out of uniform, which seemed like a feat in and of itself—were putting on. He finally stepped in; palming Coulson’s hard on through his pants. “You’re going to ruin that suit at this rate.” He smiled as the man pulled out of the kiss and rolled his eyes.

“Is that a subtle way of telling me to take it off?”

“Not even trying for subtle right now, Phil.” Bobbi grinned and pulled at his belt. Clint braced himself, stopped the movement of his hand because at this rate, he’d come before anybody did anything past heavy petting and he wanted to enjoy the whole show.

A sharp cry caught everyone’s attention and drew it back to Natasha and Maria. Their boss was arched up off the floor with Natasha’s head between her thighs. One hand was caught in Natasha’s hair, seemingly unsure if she wanted to push her away or pull her closer, the other hand clutched at the short carpeting of the floor, looking for some kind of purchase.

Rhodey’s laugh filled the space between moans and gasps. “Oh, we can do better than that.” He walked away from the group for a moment, grabbing something just out of the camera’s view. When he came back into frame, Clint’s dick twitched. Oh this was getting better and better.

Rhodey tossed one small bottle to Nick as Bobbi worked Coulson out of his pants, mouthing at his cock through his underwear. The calm cool demeanor was long gone and the man moaned loud enough to catch Natasha and Maria’s attention. Bobbi echoed the moan as she pulled off the last of his clothes and her mouth closed around the head of his cock. Rhodey’s fingers teased her from behind, making her moan more. 

“Mocks, you remember that time by the pool?” He smirked and Clint had to consciously make himself hold back. Bobbi remembered. He remembered. Double teaming your wife with your teammate wasn’t something most people forgot. He watched a shiver work its way down Bobbi’s spine. She definitely remembered. “You want to go there again?”

She gasped, pulling off Coulson’s cock for a moment. “Fuck… yes!” She nearly screamed as Rhodey’s finger slowly slid into her ass.

“Mm… that’s lovely.” Natasha’s voice nearly echoed in the room as she and Maria moved closer. She kissed Rhodey, her mouth still wet from eating out Maria. The low groan that left Rhodey said he definitely was not complaining. “Just a taste, Colonel?”

“Wouldn’t mind more, if Maria’s willing.” He smiled at their boss and she couldn’t help but smile back it seemed.

“I don’t see a problem with that.” She leaned in for a kiss of her own as Rhodey slid another finger into Bobbi, making her gasp and squirm a little. 

Natasha sat back, fingers lazily working her own pussy. She watched Nick and Phil as they kissed and Nick’s hand wrapped around the other man’s cock. Clint found himself matching their rhythm, biting his lips and clinging to his control. He had to make it through this. It’d be so worth it if he could just hang on a little longer. “I’m starting to see the advantage to voyeurism, Agent.”

“Mm. It does have its perks.” Phil laughed breathlessly before lifting up to his knees and groaning as Nick did something—and Clint would put money on what that something was—behind him. “Active participation however is very rewarding as well.” His head fell back onto Nick’s shoulder and he moaned as his hips moved back against Nick’s hand.

“Indeed.” Natasha smiled. “I can see that from here.” Clint couldn’t blame her for sitting back and enjoying the show. Watching her touch herself, watching Rhodey kiss Maria as he fingered Bobbi; watching Nick slowly take Phil apart under Natasha’s gaze… he wasn’t going to make it much longer.

As if she somehow knew they’d teased Clint long enough--and he wouldn’t put it past her--Bobbi arched up, crying out. “If somebody doesn’t fuck me soon, I’ll go home and do it myself!” Clint grinned. If there was one thing he’d always loved about Bobbi, it was her knowledge of what she wanted and her directness in getting it.

Rhodey shook his head as he pulled her back, fingers still working her ass open as he sucked on her neck. “Didn’t develop any patience while you were gone, huh?”

“No.” She pressed down on his fingers, groaning. “Not for this.” When he’d worked his fingers out of her, she turned, straddling his lap. He whispered something in her ear as she settled over him and it only took a second for Clint to guess what he’d said. Rhodey held a hand out to the two men behind Bobbi and she smiled. “Dealer’s choice, gentlemen… who wants in?”

Maria laughed and it sent sparks down Clint’s spine. “Just the gentlemen?”

“Of course not.” Rhodey lay back, resting his head on a pile of clothes. He grinned up at Maria, hand creeping up her thigh. “Take a seat.”

She rolled her eyes, moving instead toward Natasha, pulling her into a deep kiss. “I think we may have to do a little team work here. Besides…” She must have done something with her fingers between Natasha’s thighs as her head fell back and she moaned. “I owe you one.”

“More than one, by my count.” Natasha smirked but moved closer as Maria straddled Rhodey’s face and bent forward, pressing her lips to Natasha’s thigh.

He followed the line down as Rhodey moaned into Maria. Bobbi’s hips moved slowly over his, her head fell back on Phil’s shoulder as he gripped her hips, slowly rocking them together, working deeper with each move. Every move got Clint closer to the edge too; his hand moving faster.

He waited for Rhodey to tell Phil to let loose, that Bobbi could take it. To cut the gentle bullshit, it’s an orgy for fuck’s sake! It all made a little more sense, even to his lust rattled brain, as Nick slid in behind Coulson. His hands moved over both him and Bobbi as he met their rhythm. He watched, nearly desperate as Bobbi trembled, hands gripping at Rhodey’s chest until she finally cried out. “Keep going… fuck, don’t stop!” She didn’t try to keep her voice down as she leaned back into Phil.

Natasha’s voyeur streak seemed to betray her. He could only imagine what it looked like from her position and she only had another moment or two to enjoy it before she echoed Bobbi’s moans, her thighs tightening and one hand burying itself in Maria’s hair.

Nick, Phil and Rhodey had found a complimentary rhythm, each moaning and obviously clinging to their control. Clint could relate but he wanted to see this. He wanted to feel what it would have been like if he’d just shown up for the fucking meeting. 

He heard the whisper of Bobbi’s voice; low, broken, and so damn sexy. He couldn’t hear the words she was saying to Phil as he and Rhodey fucked her, but he could imagine. Given the way Coulson’s hands were shaking, obviously it was good stuff. Nick chuckled breathlessly, close enough to hear what she was saying obviously. “Give the lady what she wants, Cheese.” He bent in, nipping at Coulson’s ear and picking up the pace.

Maria’s sudden cries of pleasure drew Clint’s attention. One of Rhodey’s hands had disappeared between her thighs and his mouth was working her in what must have been very pleasurable ways. Her head came up, eyes closed, mouth open and still wet from Natasha. “Fuck yes…. Right there! Fuck!” She cried out again, tensing but it seemed to go on forever.

Natasha shot up, kissing her deeply and rolling her over so that Rhodey could keep his fingers in place as Natasha kissed down Maria’s trembling body. “Keep going, Rhodey. Don’t stop.” She smiled before she sucked hard on Maria’s clit. Clint thought he was going to die as Nat slipped one of her fingers in next to Rhodey’s.

Maria’s eyes squeezed shut and she shook her head. “I… oh fuck… I can’t… it’s…” She arched up, damn near sobbing as her body tightened again. She screamed, obviously overwhelmed and a moment later, the carpet was soaked.

“Oh fuck…” That seemed to be enough for Coulson as his grip on Bobbi’s hips tightened—he’d ask if that bruised later—and he shook through his own climax. Bobbi shivered and moaned as he wrapped his arms around her, holding them both up.

It was a chain reaction. As Phil came, Nick gritted his teeth and nuzzled his neck, fighting back his own climax for a little longer. It didn’t last and he growled low in his throat as he followed his friend over the edge.

.Bobbi’s voice echoed in the room a moment later. She was panting for breath again and riding Rhodey for all she was worth. “Okay hot shot, you win. Come for me.” She leaned in, no doubt tasting Maria on his lips as she kissed him, swallowing the strangled moan that left him as he finally let go, arching up into her. Clint couldn’t stop himself. It was too much. He finally gave in, stroking himself frantically and crying out as he covered his hand in come. 

By the time he looked up again, they’d all collapsed into heaps of exhausted and obviously very sated SHIELD agents and assets. Bobbi was comfortably passing out on Coulson’s chest and they were both cradled against Nick. Rhodey had been enlisted to act as pillow for Maria and Natasha, and seemed to be very happy with his lot in life.

The screen went black and Clint leaned back far in his chair, slowly wiping his hand off on his half off jeans.

“So,” The word nearly echoed in the small room and he found himself frantically trying to look innocent and covering up. This only made Bobbi smile and Natasha shake her head. “I take it this means we won’t have to nag you to show up to meetings anymore.”

Clint grinned, standing up and heading toward his room to get changed. “I think you may have found the perfect way to motivate me.”


End file.
